


Confessions of a Teenage Tsundere

by Vexicle



Series: Ice Cream Sundae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Confessions of a Teenage Tsundere

Aquilo grits his teeth and clutches at the pen in his hand as he struggles to concentrate on the massive stack of homework he has in front of him. His heart squeezes painfully, and he glares in the general direction of the black-haired girl, half because fuck her and half because holy shit, is he that petty?

Taro pauses in his own work, pursing his lips as he realises the blond is gripping tightly at the edges of the coffee table. “Akkun, what's wrong?”

Aquilo yelps and accidentally knees the table, making him curse softly. Taro gives him a bemused look. Aquilo winces and tries his best to put on a smile. And then he hears a giggle from the counter and he's fuming again. The barista is a nice young man, short black hair combed neatly and award-winning smile that could rival Cherry’s own. Aquilo thinks sourly that she would be better off with someone with a _better attitude_. He inhales and exhales slowly, trying to calm himself down, stop his damn blushing and concentrate on his damn work.

The Japanese boy doesn't say anything, but Aquilo has a feeling he knows what his inner dilemma is. Taro looks between both of his childhood friends, cocking his head slightly as if to ask him to explain. Fine, he _will_.

Or maybe he won't. He chickens out, instead tossing a “Twirling your hair is a sign of flirting, right?” Taro’s way. Aquilo honestly hadn't meant to sound so cold, but Taro takes it in stride and just nods, a knowing glint in his violet eyes. Aquilo bites his lip and glares at the math equations in front of him as though they betrayed his sorry ass. 

The other boy just returns to his work, though Aquilo can detect his amusement in the way his lips twitch slightly. _I'd like to know what's so funny, Taro!_ He groans, closing his eyes. Fine, fine, it really isn't Taro’s fault, it really isn't anyone’s fault, he's being a petty fuck, but he hates this, he hates this so _much_ and for the life of him he can't figure out what to do.

He smells her sweet scent before he hears her voice calling, “Quilly!” and a strange emotion shoots up his spine, conflicted and happy and delirious all at the same time. Aquilo sighs, looking up warily. Cherry’s smiling face and scruffy bangs appear in the corner of his vision. He sits up, wiping his eyes a little bit harder than is needed. Blinking a little, he realises the black-haired girl is holding a drink out for him. He accepts it despite his earlier meltdown, sniffing at it suspiciously.

Cherry draws out a chair and settles into her seat. She grins at him, so warm and pleasant and sincere, reminding Aquilo of rays of sunshine and his heart _does not_ skip a beat. He blames his blush on the heat of the beverage in his hands, and Taro wisely chooses to bury his nose in his notes.

Cherry is still grinning at him. He both wants to wipe it off her damn face and yet bask in it forever. He takes a sip, frowning and feeling conflicted. Then his eyes blink wider, staring at the cup he holds. She leans closer, a sly look on her pale features. “I know you hate coffee, you fussy queen. I hope you like this. It's tea.”

He takes another sip before replying, half because he's genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness and half because he doesn't want to seem to eager. And then he's busy criticising himself, because since when has he ever cared what others thought about him? But then he looks into Cherry’s gentle eyes and loses all resolve.

“Thank you,” he says. He doesn't mention the barista she was - Aquilo growls lowly - _flirting_ with. That's dumb, that's stupid, and it will pass. He bites the edge of the cardboard cup despite himself, and it’s starting to crinkle a little from the sheer force of him pressing on it. He sighs, heartbeat thundering in his ears. Aquilo stares at Cherry out of the corner of his eye, hiding it with the cup. _Traitor,_ he thinks when he involuntarily blushes and whirls around the second he catches her eye.

“Here’s the cake you ordered,” a smooth voice announces, and Aquilo resists the urge to glare a hole straight through the goddamn barista’s thick head. Or waiter? Whatever. The school café is weird. _This is his job,_ he tells himself furiously. _It’s his job to be nice to customers. What are you doing?!_ Aquilo only feels slightly bad when the boy in the uniform smiles and nods at him.

Strangely enough, he lingers, and Aquilo is trying to think of a good way to tell him to get lost when the black-haired boy coughs and produces a pen and notebook out of nowhere. “Can... can I get your autograph?” he asks, his cheeks rosy. “I'm a huge fan. I think you guys are awesome!” 

Aquilo stares and stares. “Oh,” he says, and laughs a little. “Okay.” He's stupid. He's goddamn stupid. The boy’s eyes light up and Aquilo cautiously accepts the pen and paper. He traces his name, dips and edges and curls. _Aquilo Hall._ He looks over at Cherry, unsure, but gives it to her anyway. She smiles and scribbles her real name all over the paper with black ink. Aquilo rolls his eyes. Such childishness.

Cherry passes the notebook over to Taro and he really would been a good obedient little boy and go back to his work if not for the fact he catches Cherry subtly winking at the barista, and the black-haired boy blushes. Aquilo’s eye twitches and bright hot anger rises in his chest.

Taro finishes signing, and the barista smiles and bows low, hurrying away to take more orders. Aquilo watches him go with a strange satisfaction, tempted to scoff _good riddance_. He resists the urge and sighs instead, staring blankly at the beverage he is still holding. He really wants to slam it against the wall and watch the liquids spill. 

Cherry has gone back to work, humming and using earbuds to listen to whatever new song Iggy has come up with. She extends one end to the blond, but for once Aquilo isn't in the mood to bother with that. Cherry seems surprised, chewing her lip and looking over at Taro, who smiles apologetically and shakes his head. Shrugging, she places the other end in her ear and hunches over scrolling through Iggy’s playlist.

Once Taro is sure she is absolutely and clearly distracted, he reaches out to the blond. Aquilo just stares. “I don't think she’s actually interested in him,” he whispers. “You know how Cherry is.”

How Cherry is. _How Cherry is._ Always laughing and joking and fooling around, with that cute contagious laughter and WAIT hold up she is _not_ cute. Aquilo frowns and clenches his fist, and his heart squeezes as well. He really shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be this angry over how many students admire her, they're popular after all. He is too. If everyone else can put up with it, so can he. 

_So why can't he?_ Aquilo pushes away the dangerous thought dangling in his mind, that he wants her to be his, and his only. No, that can't be true. It can't be true. He won't let it be true. Also, crap Taro is still waiting for a reply.

“I am not interested in her,” he hisses back, but both he and Taro don't need to see the blush on his cheeks to know that statement is absolutely untrue.

Taro just smiles his mysterious smile. His violet eyes dip back down to the page, leaving Aquilo stewing in his unwanted emotions. 


End file.
